Misunderstanding
by Cherryblossom snow
Summary: It has been a whole year since the winter War. Rukia gets to visit for a while. Some thing lead up to another all because of a misunderstanding... Super ichiruki in progress! Please read and Review! i know you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach. If I did it would already be Ichiruki!

Misunderstanding

Chapter 1

He heard that she was coming back but only for one day. All he wanted was to see her face, the face that always cheered him up when he was down. Ichigo didn't admit it but he missed her and he wanted to see her at that very moment. He was lost in his thoughts about her and wasn't paying attention to the lesson. He even forgot that he was at school right now.

He sat there looking out the window daydreaming about a certain little shinigami and as the bell rang, he realized that she would be arriving soon. As he gathered his things and headed out the door, but suddenly he stopped. _'Man I haven't seen her in a whole year since the winter war ended. What should I do?'_ Ichigo thought to himself. His heart stared to race just thinking about her.

He also wanted to tell her… tell her that she meant so much to him and didn't want to see her leave him again not knowing when they might see each other again. He hated that the most. Their worlds were different yet he didn't care as long as she was with him. But knowing Kurosaki Ichigo that was unlikely for him to tell his feelings that straight forward to anyone especially Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard some one calling his name.

"K… K… Kurosaki-kun," Inoue said in a low toned voice. As Ichigo turned around to face her she was blushing. They were the only ones left in the room and Inoue wanted to tell him something that she had always wanted to tell him but never had the courage to until now.

* * *

The door opened and a hell butterfly came out as the petite shinigami stepped out the door that linked the living world to Soul Society. Urahara greeted her with his warm voice, "WELCOME BACK KUCHIKI-SAN! You're rather early and by the way you look as cute as ever!" He smirked at her. "Shut up! I didn't come back here to hear your smart ass remarks!" Rukia shouted giving him a glare. "Of course your not here for that. You're here to see K-U-R-O-S-A-K-I NE?" Urahara teased her.

Rukia's face grew red and her heart began racing just by the mention of the name. "Don't talk about something so stupid as that. I didn't come back here to see Ichigo. Besides this is the only day off I have since I've been so busy lately." Rukia responded trying to avoid the subject. "Ah… so I've heard. You're the new 13th squad lieutenant ne KUCHIKI FUKU-TAICHOU DONO." Rukia was wearing her lieutenant's arm ban that stated that she was a lieutenant and it had the seal of the 13th squad. "Just shut up and lend me a giga baka!" Rukia glared with her furious eyes.

"As you wish Kuchiki-san. I'm just joking with you since I haven't seen you in over a year." Urahara smiled at her. Rukia was in the gigai now. She was wearing jeans with brown boots, a white scarf, a black turtleneck, and a light jacket. "Ohh Kuchiki-san you look so Kawaii in that outfit! It's not every day that you see Kuchiki Rukia wearing something like that. Aww this will make Kurosaki's day."

Urahara teased her again. "Oi! Urahara I told you to stop talking nonsense! BAKA!" Rukia shouted ready to strangle him. "Kisuke stop making fun of Rukia will ya?" A longhaired woman said standing in the doorway. "Yorouichi-san!" Rukia looked back surprised.

"Don't mind this fool and don't let him get to ya. By the way aren't you here to see Ichigo?" "NO!" Rukia answered back. "And its not like he knows I'm here. I just came to get away from all the things going on in Soul Society." "Well… actually after you said that you were coming, I kind of told Kurosaki and boy did he seem happy about it cause his face lit up when I said that." Urahara said in a different tone of voice. "YOU DID WHAT!" Rukia's eyes widen in surprise.

"I thought he had to know." Explained Kisuke. Rukia stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Yorouichi. "I'm going out for some fresh air." "By the way don't forget to drop by the school! Kurosaki-kun will still be there!" Urahara suggested as she left. "You butting in Kisuke." Yorouichi glanced at him. "Hay don't put the blame on me it was your idea too." "SHUT UP will ya! Rukia might hear you!"

* * *

Rukia was trying to clear her head of all the things going on in her life. _'Stupid retarded Kisuke!'_ She said in her thoughts and she didn't know why but she had ended up at the school. "Guess there's no choice."

She headed towards a certain room. She knew Ichigo was there because she felt it inside her. _'What should I do? What am I going to say to him when I see him? Should I even be here?'_ She bit her lip trying to calm her self down. Rukia stood near the door and was about to open it, and then she heard voices coming from inside of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own bleach! Kubo-san better make it ichiruki or else…

* * *

Chapter 2

She notices the voices; it was Ichigo and Inoue talking. She could see them through a little crack of the door. "What's wrong Inoue?" Ichigo asked her. "Um… well…you see…Kurosaki-kun… I… I wanted to tell…you something that… I have always wanted to tell you." Inoue turned red as she tried conveying her feelings and moving closer to him. "It's taken me a year to tell you this because… I didn't know how to say it." She was right in front of Ichigo but through the door it looked as if they were hugging from the angle Rukia saw them in.

"I'm… I'm… well… Kurosaki-kun… I… L…Love Y…You." She confessed to him and as Rukia heard this, she couldn't help but feel as if something just pierced her heart. It also didn't help seeing them together and that hurt her even more. This pain that she never felt before until now and it was sharper than any blade.

Something wet fell from her eyes and when down to her rosy pink cheeks. "What the hell is this? Why am I crying? And why…why does this hurt so much?" She couldn't take anymore so she left with out a sound.

She walked by herself near the park, the one place she loved to go the most. The image of the two kept playing in her mind and the words that Inoue said to him shattered her heart into pieces. Rukia sat down near the lake looking at her reflection as the cold winter air blew her hair and making her cheeks a much brighter shade of pink.

"I'm so stupid! BAKA, BAKA!! I'm such an idiot! Of course he would of moved on. It has been a year since we saw each other so it was totally natural for him to forget all about me." She tried comforting herself.

"What did I expect from coming back here? Why did I come back?" Rukia's tears fell from her dark purple eyes and into the lake creating ripples on her reflection. "Your such a mess Kuchiki Rukia! How pathetic and weak of you! The Kuchiki's doesn't show weak emotions like this. These feelings you have shouldn't even exist and they aren't necessary for a shinigami. You're the 13th squad lieutenant and you mustn't show weakness." She told herself trying to dry off her tears. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bracelet that had a heart for a charm which had her name engraved on it. Rukia held on tightly to it, remembering that night.

(Flash back)

They had won the winter war against Aizen and every thing was at peace at the moment. Ichigo and Rukia were at the 13th division and they were outside sitting near the river. They both knew that they might not be seeing each other for a while so they spent their last day together.

"It a beautiful night specially with all the stars out and not a cloud in sight." Rukia stared at the dark blue sky. Ichigo looked at her and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was so beautiful in the moonlight. How her soft skin glowed, her eyes sparkled and how it reflected the stars. "Yeah, it is beautiful." He was lost in her dark purple eyes and it was like staring into her soul.

"Ah! Wait Rukia before I forget." Ichigo reached into his robe and pulled out a silver bracelet. "I know this isn't much but I thought of giving it to you." Ichigo was blushing and his whole face was pure red. Thankfully they were out side in the dark so it wasn't noticeable.

"No, Ichigo that was really sweet and thoughtful of you. Arigato." She smiled at him but Rukia didn't expect out of all the people she knew, she didn't think Kurosaki Ichigo would ever in a million years do something sweet for her.

After all it was Ichigo the guy who was always hot headed and the stubborn orange-haired shinigami that never listened to a word she ever said.

Ichigo placed it on her wrist and Rukia couldn't help but turn red as he gave it to her. "I wish you didn't have to go Ichigo." Ichigo looked at her with a sad look on his face because he too wished that he could be with her and not have to leave.

"Rukia… you see those stars up there?" She nodded. "Find that brightest star and when ever you feel lonely look at that star because I will be look at it too being reminded of you." Ichigo whispered to her softly.

He reached his arms out and hugged her. He tightened his embrace around her not wanting to let go. Rukia was in shock of what was happening but soon enough she too also wrapped her arms around him. "Rukia… I don't want to let go…"

(End of flash back)

"I can't believe that I was so foolish as to think he really cared. Maybe it's better this way." She started walking again and decided to return to Urahara's store for it was getting dark.

* * *

As Ichigo left the classroom he couldn't believe what just happened in there and he tried to put it all behind him. As he looked at the clock and it was getting late so he headed for home. Ichigo decided that after he washed up he would go to Urahara's place in hopes Rukia would still be there.

However right after he got cleaned up and was about to head for the door his father stopped him. "Where are you going Ichigo?" His father asked him. "Nowhere! And it's none of your business!" Ichigo hissed back. "Ahh! I know perfectly well were your going son!" His father smirked at him. "You're going to pick up some ladies aren't you?"

"WHAT THE HELL! I swear old mad you are so freaking perverted! What the hell makes you think that I'm going to do that! I'm not like you!" Ichigo shouted back at his father. "Ouch!! That hurts! Do you know how much that hurts me to hear my one and only son talk like that?" His father said dramatically with fake tears coming down his eyes. "Well I wouldn't have said that if you didn't mention it in the first place."

He looked away and said, "I'm going to see a friend that I haven't seen in over a year." His voice changed a little. "So I see. Is it your girlfriend?" his father replied back. "NO! NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ichigo was shouting again but this time Yuzu heard him. "What onii-chan has a girlfriend?" Yuzu looked surprised.

"No Yuzu you have it all wrong." Ichigo tried to explain but it was too late she was telling Karin. "Karin did you know onii-chan has a girlfriend and he's going to meet her!" "What? Something about Ichi-nii having a girlfriend? Well isn't this surprising." Karin came down stairs but it was no use because they were started asking him questions and Yuzu suggested that he should bring her over.

When Yuzu said that his father had that devious look again. Ichigo was going to leave when his father reminded him, "Ichigo don't forget to bring her back here. She must be really cute ne Ichigo?" "Shut up!" Ichigo was blushing. _'Of course she was cute.'_ He thought to himself.

'_Wait what did I just say? Rukia c…cute? What the hell am I thinking?'_ Rukia was more than cute to Ichigo's eyes but he would never admit it not even to himself.

* * *

At Urahara's place, Rukia was sitting quietly drinking tea and not saying a word ever since she came back that afternoon. "What's wrong Kuchiki-san?" Kisuke asked. Her face was lifeless, emotionless, and deep in thought.

"Oi! Rukia can you hear me?" Yorouichi tried getting her attention. Rukia snapped out of it, "Oh… gomen was I spacing out?" She replied.

"What happened Rukia? Right after you came back you look so down. Did something happen between you and Ichigo?" Yorouichi asked. "No, cause I didn't see him and I'm fine, just thinking about work that's all." She tried reassuring them that nothing happened. Rukia got out of the gigai and was a shinigami once again.

Just then her cell rang, "Hello?" Rukia answered. It was her brother. "Yes Nii-sama?" Rukia stepped out side and nodded as she listened to Byakuya speak. "I understand. Yes Nii-sama I will." Rukia hanged up and went back to the store.

"I have to go because there will be a meeting for all captains and vice-captains tomorrow." Rukia explained to Kisuke and Yorouichi wondering what was going on. "That sucks. You're leaving so soon Rukia. Being fuku-taichou is a big responsibility and a lot of work." Yorouichi sympathized with her and Rukia headed out.

"What about Kurosaki? Are you going to leave with out a word to him." Urahara asked "Yorouichi-san, can you do some thing for me?" Rukia asked the longhaired woman. "Sure what is it?" "Can you make sure that Kisuke doesn't got blabbing to Ichigo that I was here and if he does come by tell him that I never came because I had too much work to do." Rukia asked Yorouichi. "That's kind cold Kuchiki-san. Leaving with out a word to him." Kisuke looked at her.

"I think it's for the best and promise me you aren't going to say a word to Ichigo." They both nodded reassuring her that they will do what she asked of them and she left right after that moving swiftly using shunpo.

* * *

10 minutes passed since Rukia left and someone was knocking on Urahara's door. Yorouichi opened it and surprisingly enough it was Ichigo. "YO!! Ichigo long time no see and what brings you here?" Yorouichi asks him. "Nothing really. Is Urahara-san here?" "Of course he is." "Ohh! Kurosaki-kun what brings you here at my store at this time at night?" Kisuke asks but both him and Yorouichi knew why he was there. "You know how you tolled me that Rukia will be coming on this day? Well is she here?" Ichigo looked away scratching his head as he started to blush.

"Ahhh! That's why you're here! To see R-U-K-I-A!! That's really sweet of you Ichigo. I never knew someone like you would go all the way here for a girl. Wait not just any girl, Rukia the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!" Yorouichi teased him and Ichigo was bright red as a tomato. "Rukia is not the love of my life!"

"Sure she isn't! Its okay Kurosaki-kun you don't have to be shy about your feeling towards Kuchiki-san. You can hide it all you want but the fact is that you came all the way to see her proves that you must have feelings for her ne?" Kisuke was now the one joking with Ichigo.

"Not you too Urahara-san! Its true that I came here to see Rukia because it's just that I haven't seen her in a whole year that's all." Ichigo saying in his soft low voice. "So you're saying that you've missed her." They both said at the same time. "Ahhh! Just give me a freaking break will ya. So is she here?" Ichigo wanted to know anxiously.

Urahara gave out a sigh, "Well Kurosaki-kun… she send a message and she said that she couldn't come because she has too much work to do at her division for a day off." As Urahara explained, he noticed that Ichigo was a bit disappointed. "Ohh I see." Was all he could say.

"What is she doing over there that has her so busy all the time?" Ichigo pondered. "You don't know?" They asked him. "Know what?" "Well…" Yorouichi explained, "She was promoted to vice-captain. Now she's the 13th squad fuku-taichou. News of things going on in Soul Society have reached our ears so that's how we know." Ichigo seemed to be happy just being able to hear about her.

"She's gotten stronger in the last year hasn't she?" Ichigo stood up and headed out. "Arigato Yorouichi-san, Urahara-san. I'll be heading home now."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Me don't owns Bleach

Chapter 3

Ichigo got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and got in his pajamas. As he looked up at the ceiling on his bed, he thought of her.

'_She's now the 13__th__ squad fuku-taichou'_ he remembered. He dosed off to sleep thinking of that girl he desperately wanted to see. No he needed to see, his heart telling him that he must see her at least once.

Ichigo was sound asleep and in the shadows of the night Rukia creped in his room. She found Ichigo sound asleep on his bed; _'He looks so peaceful like a sleeping child' _She said in her mind and started to walk up to him.

Then she took out the bracelet that he gave her. "I should return this to you seeing as there's no use in keeping it. Knowing that I have no chance any more. Thank you for everything Ichigo."

She tried to hold back the tears but her emotions got the best of her and she gave in. She headed towards his desk and placed the bracelet near some books then went back to Ichigo.

"Maybe I should move on too. You know you've made me feel like I belonged here and you saved my life. I can't thank you enough for what you have done. I'm happy that you moved on and no matter what don't hold back on life cause you'll regret that. Treat her well Ichigo and love her like the way I feel for you… Shit, look at me getting all emotional."

Her tears fell on his face as she held his hand one last time and she whispered to him the most painful words she ever had to say.

"Sayonara"

With tearful eyes she stepped through the walls of his room. She was now outside of the house and she took her zanpaku-tou out and opened the doors that linked the living world to Soul Society. Once again she stepped through those door and disappeared from his world.

* * *

Ichigo was fast asleep on his bed mumbled her name so many times in his dream, "R… Rukia… R … ukia."

That morning he woke up and wondered why his face was slightly wet. Ichigo knew he dreamed about her but all he could remember was that he was in a field with her, embracing her tightly and he tolled her something but couldn't remember what it was.

Ichigo also thought that he heard her voice last night or it might have been dream he had. "Onii-chan breakfast!" Yuzu called out so he got ready for school and headed down stairs.

* * *

(Back in Soul Society there was a meeting being held for all captains and vice-captains)

Rukia hasn't said a word ever since she got back and she has that sad look on her face. That same exact expression she had when she was locked up in the tower.

Renji notice and even Byakuya, so right after the meeting Renji waited for her out side. "Oi! Rukia why are you so down lately?"

"Nothing Renji I'm fine." She lied because she didn't want to trouble her friend but before Renji could respond Matsumoto cut him off. "Ahh! Rukia what's wrong? This isn't like you to be so gloomy."

The other ladies also noticed. They were concerned for her since they were her friends and they didn't like how she was acting. It wasn't like her. "Ah. No nothings wrong! Promise. Don't worry Rangiku-san I'm fine."

"But Rukia-chan you look distracted more so ever than before." Hinamori said with her sweet and concerned look. "Ne, ne did something happen between you and Ichii while you were visiting?" A pink hair girl named Yachiru said.

"No, nothing happened cause we didn't see each other and besides I'm not thinking about Ichigo anyways." Rukia responded.

"I'm sorry." Nemu said to her. "If you need to talk Rukia-san were here for you." Nanao said with a comforting voice. "Arigato everyone but I have some work to catch up on so I'll see you all later." Smiling as she tried leaving.

"Oi! Rukia you're not getting off that easily!" Matsumoto said grabbing her shoulder. "Tonight were going to have a girls night out and no excuses!"

"Could we come?" It was Kira and Hisagi but Matsumoto smirked, "Didn't you hear me it a g-i-r-l-s night out! That means no men! Sorry but this is for Rukia."

"Well that's disappointing but hope your better Kuchiki-san." Kira and Hisagi both said leaving at the same time. Matsumoto was dragging Rukia as they left to go out but Renji still wasn't convinced. _'That bastard Ichigo! If he did anything to upset Rukia I'm going to kill him'_ Renji thought out loud to himself not knowing someone was behind him.

"Renji…" He jumped up in surprise that it was his captain right behind him. "Ahhh! Uhh… Kuchiki taichou what brings you here?" "I was concerned about Rukia. Is she okay now?" Byakuya asked his vice-captain. "I think so taichou because they are having a night out to cheer Rukia up." Renji explained.

"I see. That's good. But if I find out that she's like this because of Kurosaki, well he better pray for his life." Renji was scared of what his captain just said. _'Ichigo you are so dead. Better hope you weren't the reason why Rukia is like this cause I'm not the only one coming after you!'_

* * *

Achoo! "What the hell!" Ichigo sneezed.

* * *

They were out having drinks of sake and some fruit drinks. Naturally since they are women they also were gossiping. Rangiku was drinking sake and was offering some to Nemu who never drank sake in her life. The news shocked Matsumoto.

"What you never had sake before! Nemu you don't know what you're missing!" Of course Hinamori never wanted to drink sake so she had a fruit drink like Yachiru. She took a couple of sips and said, "This drink taste funny or is it just me?" "Maybe it is just you Momo."

But little did she know Matsumoto slipped half of the sake bottle to her drink. Knowing Matsumoto she was devious and skilled at slipping alcohol to people's drinks when they weren't looking because she did that once to Hitsugaya's tea. He really got mad as if all of hell broke loose, so she never again did that again not wanting to face his wrath.

"Oi everyone I heard that Madarame had his first kiss!" Matsumoto started. Every one of them gathered and was surprised, "So whom did he give his first kiss to?" They all asked anxiously. "Well… it… was… Yumichika!" Their eyes widened. "Y…Yumichika!" They all start laughing even Rukia.

"Well Ikkaku was drunk that night and Yumichika was helping him back to their division. As usual Ikkaku was rambling about nonsense, but then when he looked up at Yumichika he thought he was a hot chick that was helping him. So he grabs Yumichika and kisses him and they both fell down on the floor! I bet Yumichika is scared for life, specially that Ikkaku!" Matsumoto explained but couldn't help but laugh her ass off.

"Whaaaa! I can't believe Q-ball kissed weirdo!" Yachiru was on the floor laughing. "Hahahahaha!" Hinamori's face was all red for she was drunk from the sake. "Whaa. She gets drunk that easily?" Matsumoto was now laughing at Hinamori.

"Don't tell Hitsugaya taichou about this. He'll kill me if he ever found out that Hinamori got drunk. He'll be like MATSUMOTO!! And that would be heard through out Soul Society and even the real world."

Every one drank some sake even Nemu but Yachiru wasn't allowed. "Awww! No fair you guys get to have all the fun!" Yachiru pouted making her cheeks puff out and while everyone was having their own conversation Matsumoto started talking to Rukia.

"Ne Rukia, if Ichigo did anything to you just tell me and I'll give him a nice whack on the head to get his mind straight." "Thanks Rangiku-san but why does everyone think that something happened between me and Ichigo?" "Well I don't know. Just a hunch maybe."

She smiled then a few minutes later was drunk and began rambling on about random things. She was more hilarious when she was drunk and then they heard a loud thump.

It was Matsumoto, she had passed out. "Oi Matsumoto! Are you ok?" Nanao looked scared but moments later Rangiku put her head up and was gasping for air.

"Whaaa! I thought I was going to die! Having a big chest sometimes has its advantages and disadvantages." She said while getting up. When she sleeps face down she can't breath cause her chest is in the way.

Rukia was laughing because of Rangiku and her face was a little red from the laughter.

"Hahahahahahahaha!! Rangiku-san you should have seen your face!" "See that's the Rukia I know." Rangiku smiled and started tickling Rukia. "Whaaaaa! Hahahahahaha! Rangiku-san hahaha please hehehe stop! Hahahahahahahah! My stomach hurts from laughing too much hahahaha!" Rukia was all red and was gasping for some air.

"See doesn't that make you feel better? You know what they say; laughter is the best medicine." Rangiku patted her head. She was right and there was no need for her to keep on sulking.

As their night of fun ended they all went their separate ways except Rukia who was helping Matsumoto because she was totally drunk. They reached the 10th division and Rukia helped Matsumoto to her room.

"Ne Rukia… I know what you're going through." Matsumoto said with a sympathetic voice.

"Because I know that it's not easy to get over the one you love so easily. Love can be a wonderful thing and yet at the same time it can be painful. Your not alone Rukia, that's why were all here for you when you need someone to cry on and it's not shameful for one to cry. It's true we are shinigami but that doesn't mean that we can't show emotions. These emotions you feel are hard to stop so that's why cry once in awhile. Don't keep them bottled up cause they will only cause more pain inside." "Arigato Rangiku-san"

"Well Rukia I'm going to…" Matsumoto passed out again but this time she landed on her bed. She was snoring and was already talking in her sleep.

"Ahhh! No taichou I didn't get Hinamori drunk I swear! I don't know how that happened promise! Don't hurt me." Rukia left with a smile.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Like I told you before I don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 4

Rukia opened the door to the Kuchiki mansion and was surprised to see that her brother had waited up for her. "Byakuya nii-sama!"

She had a little trouble standing because of all the sake she drank. "What are you doing still up?" "I was waiting for you so I know that you got home safely." Byakuya was sitting down drinking some tea.

"Are you better now?" Her concerned brother asked. "Ah ya much better nii-sama thank you for your concern." She sat right beside her brother. "Did something happen while you were in the living world?"

"No… nii-sama…not…" Before she could finish she fell asleep on his shoulder. Byakuya smile at her and carried her to her room. "Drowning your sorrows in sake ne Rukia…"

Byakuya smile at his sleeping sister and left. She was fast asleep on her silk covered bed and she awoke that morning feeling so much better. Later that day she met up with Matsumoto.

"Yo!! Rukia! Do you feel much better?" "Ya much!" "Glad to hear it! See all thanks to my idea to go out. Maybe we should do that more often" "Ne Rangiku-san did Hitsugaya taichou ever find out?"

"Did I find out what?" The little 10th squad captain was right behind them the whole time.

"Wahhh!!" They both jumped in surprise that he was actually there listening to their conversation.

"Ne taichou how long have you been there?" Asked Matsumoto. "Since Rukia said did I ever find out."

"Ne taichou I don't think you should be listening to women's conversation cause you might hear something inappropriate that you shouldn't have heard and don't scare me so much because my chest almost slipped out."

Matsumoto patted her captain's head. "Oi Matsumoto how many times do I have to tell you to stop patting my head and quit talking about your chest." The little captain gave his cold stair to Rangiku.

"Ten times already I think. Taichou don't act so coldly I was playing with you." Rangiku gave her baby-faced look.

"Whatever. So what was it?" "Ahh that well you see… we all went out after the meeting to cheer up Rukia since she was in a gloomy mood."

"Ohh that's it? That's why Hinamori wasn't there when I went to go check on her." Hitsugaya soon left afterwards.

"Phew! I thought he was going to find out. If he did I would be dead for sure." Matsumoto let out a sigh of relief and Rukia couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Rangiku-san you always know how to make me laugh." So they parted ways for they had piles of paper work to do.

* * *

It had been weeks but there was still a little awkwardness between him and Inoue ever since that incident they had but that didn't stop her from greeting him each morning like she always has.

As Ichigo got home that night, he went straight to his room and was oblivious that the bracelet was on his desk.

It was always the same routine over and over again.

_'What a boring life, it was better when… Rukia was here.'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

God what did she do to him to make him feel this way about her?

'_That freaking Rukia! What the hell did she do to me?'_ he thought to himself.

_'If I even told her would she even feel the same way? Wait... Why the hell am I thinking like this?'_ Ichigo decided to do his homework to get his mind off of her.

* * *

It was also the same for Rukia, wake up, eat, and then go do paper work but this day would be different.

It has been weeks since her and the girls had gone out that night because they were all so busy with the loads of work they had to do for their division.

Then someone knocked on the office door, "Ano Kuchiki fuku-taichou, your brother would like to speak with you and he said it was important." One of the squad members informed her.

"Arigato" She headed out to meet with her brother who was waiting for her at the 6th division office. As she got in Byakuya started to talk.

"Rukia you know that you are a part of the Kuchiki clan even thought you are not blood related and as a part of this clan you are to up hold your duty as a Kuchiki." Byakuya tolled her as she sat down.

"Yes nii-sama I know. What was is it that you have to tell me?" Byakuya had no other choice but to tell her. He gave out a sigh and said, "As a Kuchiki you are to be **married**."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her get married! "But nii-sama!" Before she could finish her brother had stopped her.

"I know this is a way too sudden of a news but that is one of your duties as a member of the household."

He paused and then looked at the direction of the door, "You can come out now… Renji" He had been listening in all along.

"Sorry taichou, I… didn't mean… to listen in your conversation… but… I was on my way back… and I heard you talking to Rukia and…"

Renji couldn't look at Rukia in the eye or Byakuya; he just stared at the wooden floor speechless.

"It doesn't matter. This news will sure reach all over Gotei 13 in moments. Anyways Rukia you are to be married at the eve of your **birthday**."

She was surprised. Her birthday?

But looked down at the floor and had to accept it. "Hai nii-sama." She said softly.

* * *

He heard something fall from his desk as he did his homework. "What the hell was that?" Ichigo looked around trying to figure out what it was. Then he saw it, widening his eyes as he looked down on the floor.

It was the silver bracelet that he had given Rukia that night before he left. "What the hell is this doing here?" He was confused.

"There is no way this is Rukia's, this must be Yuzu's bracelet." As he picked it up he saw the name on it, Rukia.

"How can this be Rukia's? She never came here." There was only one person that could explain this so he went to Urahara's store to get some answers.

He opened the door in rage and barged right up to Urahara.

"Konbanwa Kurosaki-kun what brings you here?" "Shut up! Tell me the truth Urahara-san! Was she here?" Ichigo shouted grabbing Kisuke by the shirt.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that crap! She was here wasn't she or else her bracelet wouldn't be here!" Kisuke looked at him with a blank expression.

Then all of a sudden Yorouichi came in and said, "Oi Kisuke! I just heard news that Rukia is getting married! The whole Gotei 13 is talking about it."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo let go of Kisuke's shirt.

"Oh Ichigo I didn't know you were here." Yorouichi looked surprised.

"Did I hear you right? Rukia's is getting married? Don't joke with me Yorouichi-san!"

"Who's joking? This is what I just heard right now from Soul Society."

"There is no way in hell Rukia is going to get married. You must of heard wrong."

"Or may be you can't face the fact that she is going to be married to someone else and you can't picture her being with anyone else but you."

"What kind of shit are you talking about Yorouichi-san?" Ichigo clenched his fists in anger and deepened his scowl.

"I think you clearly know what I'm talking about Ichigo. But I guess you don't have the courage enough to admit you have feelings for her."

Maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't have the courage to admit his feelings because of his pride.

"Damn it! I can't take this anymore!" Ichigo headed for the door.

"Oi Ichigo! Think about what I said to you. Don't wait till things get out of hand. You'll never know what you got till is gone and you'll always will wonder what could have been." Yorouichi gave him a look as he slammed the door.

Once they knew he was no longer there Yorouichi started, "I hope it all works out well. You know I want Rukia to be with the one she loves just like me."

She smiled at Kisuke. "But knowing that ass Ichigo he won't tell her that he loves her, so we just have to do something about it don't we."

* * *

Ichigo slammed his door in frustration and anger.

"Damn it! What the hell is she thinking! What the fuck is running through that bitch's head?"

He griped on tightly to the bracelet and then threw it across the room.

"Why the hell would she do that? That's probably why she returned the bracelet cause she's getting married. She has her own life now so why the hell should I care."

Ichigo sat on his bed think of what Yorouichi had tolled him and those words she said to him kept playing in his head over and over again.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Rukia meet the person she will soon be married to but she had no interest to who he was.

She paid no attention when he was being introduced to her and the only thing she knew was his name, which was Kedon.

Rukia was thinking of Ichigo and how he would react if he ever found out the she was going to be married.

Rukia didn't want to be rude and all so she pretended to listen.

The agreement had been made so they started wedding plans for it was in three weeks. However two weeks went by quicker then Rukia had expected.

_'Two more days till I'll be married.'_ She thought.

She didn't want this, to be with someone she didn't know but with Ichigo I was different.

Even thought she didn't know him that well that night they meet, she had this feeling of comfort with him.

To be continued...

* * *

I was trying to give an ominous felling when the bracelet fell on Ichigo's desk right after Rukia found out about her arranged marriage.

Review it and i'll update faster! hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach. Kubo-san does!

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo went to go take a walk to think things out. He sat on a bench at the park. Ichigo knew that this is one of the places Rukia loved to go to. "So this is where you have been all along."

That voice was so familiar, he looked up in surprised to see who it was. "Long time no see ne Ichigo?"

"R… Renji!" Ichigo looked up at the red-haired shinigami. "How the hell did you know I was here?"

"It's cause you can't control reiatsu and its always leaking out!" "What the hell! Don't say leaking out it sound wrong!" "Ichigo even a blind monkey could find you."

"So your calling yourself a blind monkey now Renji!" "Shut the hell up carrot head!" "Why don't you shut up tattooed face monkey!"

They just meet up with each other and already their butting heads. They had an unusual way of greeting each other. "So why the hell are you here Renji?"

"You know about it don't you? That Rukia is getting married." Ichigo didn't want that subject to be brought up because that was the one thing he tied to avoid ever since he found out.

"Ya I know. So is that what you came here to say to me?" "Dumb ass! Just wanted to know if you were going to do anything abut it."

"Why the hell should I do anything about it? Why should I care that she's getting married. It's not my problem! She has her own life now so she can married who she wants to."

"You really are a dumb ass aren't you?" "What?" "You really think she wants to married some guy she barley knows? Is that how you see Rukia?"

"What are you talking about?" "Did you lose your brain or what? Rukia is a Kuchiki so she is to marry the man that was arranged for her. She didn't have a say what so ever in this. Do you get it now?"

Ichigo was didn't know what to say. "By the way Ichigo…" "What?"

"When Rukia came to the living world, did something happen between you two? Because when she came back she was all depressed. If you did anything to her you know that I'm going to kick your ass and even Kuchiki taichou would want to kill you."

"No, I didn't do anything to her. I never even got to see her. Urahara-san said that she never came cause had too much work to do…"

"Maybe we should get some answers from him." Both Ichigo and Renji went to Urahara's store to find out what really happened. "Ahhh! Kurosaki-kun Abaria-kun how are you two? Is there anything I can help you with?" Urahara asked.

"Ya! We want some answers!" "Answers to what?" "About Rukia cause you said she never came while Renji said she did, so stop playing dumb." "Oi Kisuke just tell them will you." Yorouichi interrupted.

"Alright but if Kuchiki-san finds out and comes after me I'll blame you for this Yorouichi. Anyway, Kuchiki-san asked us not to tell you that she was here Kurosaki-kun. We don't know why ourselves because when she came back that afternoon from her 'walk' she was quite and she seemed really depressed."

"So she was here! Around what time did she come?" "Well she came a little bit early than she said she would so she headed out around the time your school ended." Ichigo was shocked, "Shit! No way she couldn't have been there!"

Renji asked, "What's wrong Ichigo? Did something happen during that time?" "Crap! What bad timing cause… Inoue confessed to me that… that she had feeling for me around that time. So if it's true of what you said then Rukia might have over heard our conversation."

"What did you tell Inoue?" "I told her that I can't return her feelings because I only see her as a friend. So if Rukia heard then she shouldn't have anything to be upset about since I didn't return Inoue's feelings." "She could of left when she heard Inoue conveying her feelings to you, Baka!"

"Shut the hell up Renji! Your not helping!" "I'm just saying. Think of it, if she heard you say that you didn't like Inoue, do you think she would be all depressed. No she wouldn't."

"Damn it!! I have to stop that wedding! When will she be married?"

"Well in three hours cause it will be at the eve of her birthday." Renji said calmly. "What! You couldn't have come a day earlier! Three hours! And how the hell can you stay so calm? Do you think we can make it in time?" Ichigo looked frustrated and he deepened his scowl.

"We should go now so we can make it in time." Renji suggested. "Right we should get… wait! I have to get something in my house. It shouldn't take long." Ichigo left using shunpo.

* * *

Ichigo went to his room to look for Rukia's bracelet. While on his search Ichigo's father knocked down the door and screamed his name. "ICHIGO!!"

"What the hell do you want? I don't have time for your so-called 'male bonding'!" "Don't be so mean Ichigo my dear son! And by the way I found something that belongs to my beloved third daughter Rukia-chan!" Isshin said holding up the bracelet.

"Where did you find that?"

"Well two weeks ago when you were really pissed off about something, I went to your room when you were at school and found this bracelet that has Rukia-chan's name on it. You must have been having girl problems Ichigo because she probably didn't want to give you her…" He was cut off when Ichigo punched his face.

"Don't you dare say it you old pervert! And what the hell were you doing snooping in my room?" "What did I do to have such a mean son?" Isshin cried dramatically. "Give me that bracelet old man."

Ichigo snatched it away from his father's hands. "Ichigo you should go and stop that wedding! Also win her back because with out Rukia-chan in your life you seem very depressed and you always have that scowl on your face that makes you look old. But with Rukia-chan around you seem happier. Besides she would make a good daughter in-law."

"What the hell are you talking about? Wait what… how do you know about the wedding?"

"My dear son I know a lot of things like you and Rukia-chan are shinigami." Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, "How… how did you know?"

"Ichigo I'll explain everything to you when you get back but for now you should go so you can make it time. By the way you should give this to her. It was your mothers. I'm sure she would be glad if you gave it to Rukia-chan."

Ichigo was about to respond when Renji shouted outside, "Oi Ichigo I thought you said it wouldn't take long! We don't have that much time here!" "Arigato oyaji."

"Don't mention it my son now go and get Rukia-chan." Isshin kicked Ichigo out the window and he landed on his face. "What kind of father are you kicking your son out the window?" "We have to go NOW Ichigo!" Renji grabbed Ichigo as the doors opened leading to Soul Society.

* * *

Rukia was getting ready for the wedding. The maids helped her get dressed in the most beautiful silk kimono.

The first layer was black, the second layer was white with cherry blossoms trees and pink petals on it, and her obi was light pink. Her hair was clipped up and she had pure white clips on. They were beautifully designed with crystal clear diamond snowflakes that dangled from the chain.

"At least he's happy with Inoue." She mumbled to herself. "Rukia-sama your hair is all done now." One of her maids informed her.

"Arigato, you may leave now." Her maids bowed and left her in the room. Rukia took a little peak out side the window. She saw the decorations and all the lights out side.

'_So this is it huh… I'll be married soon. To be honest I imagined this more differently though. Some birthday'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were running through the passage to get to Soul Society. "Oi Ichigo you should wear this."

"What the hell is that?" "It's a device that hides your reiatsu, Urahara-san told me to give it to you." "What! I'm not wearing any bracelet! And why do I have to wear that?"

"Urahara-san said that when you get to Soul Society, people might notice you're here and that would mean Kuchiki taichou would have to make sure you don't interrupt Rukia's wedding."

"I see. Well at least the sleazy merchant is actually doing some good."

As Ichigo put on the bracelet, they noticed they were gating close for the exit door was ahead. "So what's the plan Ichigo?" "What you don't have a plan? Renji I thought you had one!"

"Dumb ass! Why would I have a plan! It should be you that has one not me!" "Shut the hell up! I guess there's no choice but to just crash the wedding."

"Are you fucking retarded? You can't just go barging in there!" "Watch me!" "Well good luck with that." "Wait what! Where are you going Renji?"

"Well I'm invited to the wedding of course. All of Gotei 13 will be there." "What you expect me to do this alone?"

"Well ya. Anyways I have to go now. I'll see you there! By the way the wedding will be at the Kuchiki mansion at the Zen garden. Also watch out for the security around. You wouldn't want to get caught now would you?"

Renji waved to Ichigo and shunpo to the wedding.

"That good for nothing bastard!"

* * *

"Rukia-sama it's time." Her maid informed her. "Wakari-masita"

"Ne Rukia are you okay?" She saw Matsumoto walk inside her room. "Hai Rangiku-san I'm okay. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with everyone else out side?"

"Just wanted to see if you're doing alright."

Rukia smiled softly at Matsumoto but she couldn't hide the fact that she didn't want to go through with the wedding.

Matsumoto gave her a hug and said, "Don't worry Rukia everything will all turn out right you'll see." "I hope your right Rangiku-san"

Then Hinamori came in, "Rukia-chan! You look so pretty!" Hinamori walked to Rukia and also gave her a hug. Hinamori feelt worried.

"Rukia-chan…I…I..." Matsumoto placed her hand on Hinamori's shoulder signaling her that they needed to go. They both left Rukia and went out side where everyone was gathered.

Rangiku went over and talked to someone. "So how is Rukia, Rangiku?"

"Hmmm she looks so sad. I can't take it! I don't like seeing Rukia all sad. Are you sure its alright to do this?"

"I know its kind of harsh and I don't want her to go through this but this could be the only way."

* * *

To be continued... You won't believe chapter 6! Coming up next time! u better Review! hehehehe!


	6. Chapter 6

Like before I don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 6

Rukia stepped out of her room and head to the garden. The doors opened wide for her as she walked down. Everybody stopped what they were doing to see Rukia and her husband to be was waiting for her.

The ceremony was going to begin and Byakuya escorted his sister. Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't believe he was doing this to Rukia. The ceremony went on as everyone of Gotei 13 gathered.

'_Where the hell is Ichigo! Damn that bastard! He knows that he doesn't have much time. Rukia is almost about to be married.'_ Renji thought to himself. _'If he doesn't get here in time…'_

Renji's thoughts were interrupted when Hinamori said, "Don't worry Abaria-kun, I know it's hard but it'll be okay. We just have to hope for the best for Rukia-chan."

She too had that sad look on her face but tried to hide it with a smile. The ceremony was nearing its end. _'I can't believe Ichigo! Where the hell is he?'_

Renji was about to do something when he heard a familiar voice call Rukia's name.

**"RUKIAAAA!" **

Everyone looked surprised to see the orange-haired shinigami arrive. Rukia however was dumbstruck and didn't know what to do. He was running to the Zen garden and he called her name again.

"**RUKIA!!**" She turned around and she saw him. She felt so happy inside to know he was there.

Ichigo saw her turn around, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. In the whole year he hadn't seen her, out of all the places, it had to be where she was to marry another.

She was so stunning in her white silk kimono and how her hair was clipped up which revealed her dark purple eyes. He quickly ran to her but Byakuya was about to stop him, however thinking quickly Ichigo shunpo toward Rukia.

Not knowing what just happened Rukia looked up in front of her and saw Ichigo standing there. "Ic…hi…go" Then Kedon stepped in front of Rukia.

"Who are you?" He asked but Ichigo didn't answer. "I asked you a question." But luckily Rukia stepped between them. "It's alright Kedon-sama." Kedon backed down and went towards Byakuya.

'_It's now or never. So just go tell her already. But I can't do that the WHOLE Gotei 13 is here! Oi this is no time to be thinking about your pride right now! You could lose Rukia if you don't say something!'_

Ichigo thought to himself and started to get really nervous. Rukia just stared at him for a while. She looked away and she tried to hold back her tears from coming out.

Rukia started to walk away but just as she turned her back Ichigo grabbed her hand.

"Rukia… I…" He couldn't finish. Ichigo decided to tell her in private away from everyone. He griped on Rukia's hand and quickly used shunpo. He took her far away from Seriete and they ended up in a field.

* * *

"What the hell Ichigo?" "I wanted to talk to you in private Rukia." There was silence and as the cold night air blew her hair, it reminded him of that night a year ago.

_'Tell her now! Swallow you fucking pride and just tell her! No one is around and you two are alone.'_

Rukia turned her back to Ichigo and broke the silence, "Why are you here Ichigo? Shouldn't you be with Inoue?" Ichigo looked at her puzzled.

"Why would I be with Inoue?" "Ichigo don't play stupid, I know she has feelings for you and you have feelings for her." He could only smile at her.

He wrapped his arms around Rukia and said, "Baka, I only see Inoue as a friend and nothing more than that. Do you really think that I would be here to crash the wedding if I was with Inoue? There is only one person for me that I fell in love with and that person is the one who changed my world."

Rukia listened to him as he spoke. At first she tried breaking away but being in his arms felt so right so she relaxed herself to the warm embrace.

"Who is that Ichigo?"

Ichigo pulled her closer and tightened his embrace around her. Ichigo could smell her sweet fragrance of cherry blossom, peach, and white jasmine.

_'It's now or never'_ He whispered to her ear, "You baka. I love you Kuchiki Rukia." She closed her eyes and savored the words he just told her.

_'He loves me'_

"Rukia… I…"

* * *

(Flash back)

"I'm… I'm… well Kurosaki-kun… I… L…Love Y…You." Inoue moved closer to Ichigo's face "So please… just… let me…" She leaned closer and closer but Ichigo stopped her to speak.She already knew what he was going to say be for he even spoke.

"Inoue… gomen… I…I... don't like… you like that." She knew that this was going to happen but she still took that risk in hopes that she would have a chance with him and he could return her feelings.

But no matter what Kurosaki Ichigo's heart already belonged to a petite raven-haired shinigami from the beginning.

"Iie… Kurosaki-kun. It's okay. At least… I know now that I should move on and… not keep my hopes up." She wanted to run out of the room.

"Kurosaki-kun… you love her… don't you?" "Huh?" "Kuchiki-san. Even after a whole year has pasted since she had left, you still think about her don't you?" "No… I don't know what… you're talking about…" Bits of tears started to form in her eyes.

"Please Kurosaki-kun don't deny your feelings for Kuchiki-san because it's obvious. You shouldn't deny her like that. You… can never look at me… the way I want you to because your eyes are and will always be on Kuchiki-san. When she left to go back to Soul Society, she took apart of you with her… and that's your heart. Kuchiki-san has always had your heart from the very start…" Inoue started to cry but she tried to stay strong.

"Arigato... Kurosaki-kun for letting me have... a chance to tell you… how I feel and for... letting me fall… in love with… you even though… it was a hopeless love."

Ichigo felt guilty that he had made Inoue cry. Inoue brushed her tears that escaped her eyes. This shattered her heart but she had to face the fact that he would only look at her as a friend and nothing more.

"Don't let Kuchiki-san go. Tell her that you love her and make her happy. I wish for her happiness and if it's with you then I shouldn't stand in the way. You'll regret not telling her and you shouldn't hold back to the one person you love the most. I don't think I could ever make you happy the way Kuchiki-san does. So please… Kurosaki-kun."

Inoue Orihime was right. He had to tell Rukia at some point and if he didn't he could lose her.

(End of flash back)

* * *

"I love you and I'm not letting you go no matter." Rukia was going into tears and Ichigo turned her around to face him. He brushed off her tears and he caressed her soft flawless face.

Rukia placed her hand on top of Ichigo's and she smiled. "You look cuter when you smile." Ichigo leaned down and was so close to Rukia's lips. Both of them blushed furiously as their lips meet.

He had no idea how soft Rukia's lips could be. It tasted like black raspberries and creamy vanilla. They deepened the kiss. Rukia wrapped both of her arms around Ichigo's neck and his were around her waist. It was exactly like what Ichigo had dreamed of that one night.

The broke apart for they needed air. "Happy Birthday Rukia. I love you." "I love you too." Midnight stroke and fireworks flew in the air. They both kissed again.

"**WHOOOOOO!!**"

They broke their kiss and both looked around to see where the noise came from. Then they saw the whole Gotei 13 came out. "What are you all doing here?"

They broke apart and blushed furiously at the thought of every one seeing them kiss. Especially knowing Kuchiki Byakuya was there to witness it all.

"Well seems as if every thing went according to plan!" Yoruichi approached as everyone else did. "Yoruichi-san! What are you doing here and what plan?" They both asked.

"Well it's more like our gift to Rukia." "What gift?" Rukia asked furiously.

"Well this **WHOLE** thing was a set up. Every one of Gotei 13 was in on it. The wedding was **fake**." "What?!" "Baka! Didn't you hear me? The wedding was a setup!" Yoruichi smirked.

"So then who is that person that I'm suppose to marry?" Yoruichi signaled for Kedon to come forward but it turned out that it was Cloud. "Cloud?!" Rukia widened her eyes. "It was a pleasure to have a part in this. I hope your not mad Kuchiki-san." He smiled.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Both Ichigo and Rukia were frustrated and wanted some answers. "This was the only way that Kisuke and I could think of to get you two together and the only way Ichigo could ever tell his feelings. Since our first attempt failed, we set this whole thing up and got help from Gotei 13." Their mouths opened wide as they heard Yoruichi explained.

"So anyways I headed to Soul Society and told Byakuya of the plan. At first he refused but I made a little deal with him. If he could beat me at tag I wouldn't proceed with the plan but if I won then he had to play along. Byakuya agreed and of course God of Flash Yoruichi was far to being caught by him so I won. As a man of his word, Byakuya had to go along with everything. Right after that I made sure that he told you that you were going to get married and I also made sure Renji over heard the conversation. I went to the shinigami women's association to see if they wanted in. They all agreed and made preparations to help out. They got Renji in on it too and when I went back to the living world I made sure you knew about the wedding Ichigo. I purposely said it in front of you. This is were Renji plays in. I got him to go to the living world a few hours before Rukia was about to get married and convince you to come and crash the wedding. So you could make a dramatic entrance of course. Everything played out as planed. Oh and Rukia Happy Birthday! I hope you liked our gift." She smiled at the two.

"What kind of gift is this making me go through a wedding and making me miserable?" "At least we got Ichigo to confess to you." "You guys did all that just to get me to tell Rukia my feelings?" Ichigo shouted.

"No need to get worked up you know, at least you finally told her." Matsumoto interrupted. "How could you do this to me Rangiku-san? And every one too."

"Well you know that if you were going to marry someone that was arrange for you, we all would interrogate this person and make sure he doesn't treat you badly. If he did we would make his life a living hell. Also I would stop the wedding too you know because I wanted you to be with Ichigo. I wanted to help out but it didn't help to see you sad. However I knew it was all worth it when I saw you kiss Ichigo."

She patted Rukia's head as she blushed. Hinamori came and gave Rukia a hug. "I'm so sorry Rukia-chan I wanted you to be with Ichigo-san so badly too. Before the wedding and we were in your room, I was about to tell you about the whole thing but thank goodness Rangiku stopped me. No hard feelings?"

"Of course not Hinamori. Just make sure you tell Hitsugaya taichou you like him. If you don't I might have to set something up too." Hinamori blushed and her face was red as Renji's hair.

"I have one more thing to ask of. How did you know that we were here Yoruichi-san?" "Well you know that bracelet your wearing Ichigo?" "What about it?"

"It is a device that hides your reiatsu so Rukia wouldn't know that you were here. It also a tracker that Kisuke added so I would know when you arrived. I asked a favor of Soi Fong if the secret mobile cops could patrol the area around Seriete and the Kuchiki mansion to give me heads up just incase. I had to make sure it looked like there was security around. They knew that you had already arrived and I told them to make sure you go in with out trouble."

"That's why I was wondering why the security sucked."

"You know I also wanted to do something in private but seeing as how every already saw me confess to you, I guess I have no choice." "Ichigo what are you talking about?" "Well we have know each other for a long time now and we survived the winter war. What I'm trying to say is..."

Ichigo smiled at her and pulled out the thing his father gave him. It was a black box and Ichigo kneeled down. He opened the box and asked, "Kuchiki Rukia… will you… marry me?" Rukia's eyes widened and she saw the sparkling gold ring with a diamond on it.

She was speechless. Tears started to form in her eyes and she turned her back to Ichigo. "Rukia…" Rukia suddenly hugged Ichigo, which caught him off guard.

"**YES!!** Of course I'll marry you!" Every one cheered, "**WHOOO!** You go Ichigo!!" Ichigo took the ring and placed it on Rukia's finger. They both gently kissed and there was more cheering.

Byakuya came towards Rukia and Ichigo. "Rukia… Congratulations. If Kurosaki is the one that makes you happy then so be it. I'm not going to get in the way of your happiness. I wish you all the best my sister."

In all the years Rukia knew her brother, never had he once had he said **'my sister'**. She felt overjoyed that her nii-sama approved of her marrying Ichigo. "Arigato nii-sama!"

He gave a little smile for his sister but looked at Ichigo with **_do-anything-to-her-and-your-head-is-mine_** look, that made Ichigo tense up a bit.

"Oi Ichigo! I forgot to tell you your father was in on it too. I told him about it and said he would **'LOVE'** to help." Yoruichi grinned. "What the? How the?" "I think you should get those answers from your father." She added.

**"Oi! Ichigo I'm ready to fight you!!" **Zaraki shouted from the crowed. "Huh? What do you mean fight?"

"Sorry forgot to tell you again. I told Kenpachi that if he also played along he would get to fight you."

"Yoruichi-san! What the hell! Trying to get me killed before I even get to be with Rukia?"

**"Oi Ichigo what the hell are you waiting for! Fine if your not coming then I'm coming to YOU!"** Kenpachi was getting ready to charge at him. Ichigo quickly carried Rukia and started running.

**"Oi! Get the hell back here! ICHIGO!! Fight me right here right NOW!!"** He started chasing after the two.

* * *

"Go Kenpachi! GO!!" (Me)

"Oi! Stop cheering him on!" (Ichii)

"Why?! Its fun though! You should try it" (Me)

"Hell no! I'm not going to cheer him on to catch me BAKA!!" (Ichii)

"Come on!" (me)

"Yay! Go Go Ken-chan!! Your right Cherryblossom snow-chan this is fun! GO GO KEN-CHAN!" (Yachiru)

"See Yachii-chan is having fun cheering him on why not you?!" (Me)

"Cuz i already told you NO!! No means NOOOO BAKA Ona!!" (Ichii)

"Man you are sooo mean! Meanie pants!! Why Rukii-chan loves you i don't know" (Me)

"I sometimes wonder that myself..." (Rukia)

"Don't worry Rukii-chan if he does anything to you I'll go ninja on his ass" (Me)

"Like you can! Your to short to do anything! Your like what as short as Rukia here!" (Ichii)

"What did you say?!" (Rukii) Ichii ignored Rukii

"Yeah I can! I write this story so I can make you gay anytime I want and make you go out with Renji!" (Me)

"What! Why ME!" (Renji)

"Sorry pineapple man you were the first name that popped out of my head" (Me)

"Whatever shorty!" (Ichii)

"Oi you got a problem with short people?!" (Me and Rukia)

"Urusai! Your just lucky your short or I'll kick your ass! You short people can do anything" (Ichii)

"Ohhhh No You didn't! You did not just go there!" (Me)

"Ichigo you bastard!! I'm going to kill you!" (Rukii)

"Ready Rukii-chan?" (Me)

"Hell Yeah! Cherry-chan!" (Rukii)

"Oi! ICHIGO!" (Me and Rukii)

"What... ahahahaha!" (ichii) scream heard all over Soul Society

"That should teach you not to mess with us! and were not short just **petite**!" (Me)

"Next time you insult our height, an ass whopping isn't the only thing you'll get Ichigo" (Rukii)

To be continued!

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I hoped it suprised some of you! and this last thng was not part of the chapter. I was just really bord and i made it up! hoped you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

How many times is this now?? I DON"T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

Chapter 7

After running from Kenpachi, Ichigo and Rukia were alone once again. "Ano sora… it's so beautiful. The stars look like little diamonds." Rukia stared widely at the sky.

"Just like that night at the 13th squad. Remember Rukia?" She looked over at Ichigo who too was looking at the sky but suddenly his gaze fell on Rukia.

"Yeah, I remember. It was when you gave me…" "the bracelet." He interrupted as he held out the bracelet. "Ichi…" "I think you for got this in my room." he smiled.

"So why was this in my room in the first place Rukia?" She looked away for she didn't want to be reminded of how she felt that night.

"Well… I came to the real world… and I head out to the school… cause Urahara said that you'd still be there so I went. When I was about to go to the room… I overheard… your conversation with Inoue… and… she said that she liked you. I could see you two through a little crack of the door… and… you were hugging… each other."

She looked at the grown for she was ashamed for showing a hint of jealousy. "You're so kawaii Rukia. I never thought that you could be _jealous_."

He smirked back. "I… was not** JEALOUS!!**" Rukia quickly hissed back. Ichigo pulled her closer to him. He placed the bracelet around her wrist and said, "Good, cause you shouldn't have anything to be jealous about. Besides no one can take me away from you."

"Guess your right. Your pretty hard to get rid off." "What is that suppose to mean?" "Nothing, nothing at all." She embraced him.

"**KUCHIKI-SAN!!**" They heard a familiar voice from the distance. As the looked they spotted Inoue running towards them along with Ishida and Chad.

"Inoue? Ishida and Chad too?" They both looked puzzled. "Kuchiki-san!!" Inoue came over and gave Rukia a tight hug. "Inoue what are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked the chestnut haired girl hugging her tightly.

"Ano… Inoue… I can't… breath" "Ahhh!! Gomen Kuchiki-san I was so excited to see you! We saw it all!""Saw what?"

"You and Kurosaki-kun together silly! Yoruichi-san told us of the plan and we came here with her." "Was every one we know told of this?!" Ichigo interrupted.

"Well Kurosaki look on the bright side. Kuchiki-san will be marrying you and not some random guy. So be happy." Ishida teased. "Urusai Ishida!" "Congratulations." Chad said with his thumbs up.

"Ahhhh!! Kuchiki-san I'm so happy for you!! Can I see the engagement ring?" Inoue was bouncing up and down. "Ahhhh!! It so pretty! It fits you perfectly Kuchiki-san! Also you look so pretty with your kimono on and how your hair is up! You should do that more often." "Arigato Inoue."

"Gomen!! You two might want some privacy so we'll be leaving you two alone for now. Every one will be at the mansion." Inoue waved while she pushed Ishida and Chad away.

"So were alone again." "It seems like it. Anyways don't we have to tell your dad, Yuzu, and Karin about this?" "Yeah we will when we get back." "So when are we going to have the wedding?"

"I was thinking maybe next year around the spring time." "Sure why not?" she smiled hugging her fiancé. "I think we should get back to the Kuchiki mansion Ichigo. People will wonder were we were."

"I guess your right. Come on." He carried her and just about when they were to leave they heard him.

"**YO!! I finally found you ICHIGO!! NOW I WANT TO FIGHT YOU RIGHT NOW!!**" Zaraki jumped from the sky.

"AHHH!!" Ichigo started running again.

"**OI! ICHIGO STOP RUNNING AWAY!! DAMN YOU BASTARD!! I SPENT ALL THIS TIME LOOKING FOR YOU AND TRYING TO HOLD BACK AT THE WEDDING SO I WOULDN'T KILL YOU WERE YOU STOOD!**!"

Kenpachi shouted chasing the two again. "Ken-chan give it a rest for now and let Ichii be with Rukii." Yachiru popped her head out behind Kenpachi.

* * *

They had gone back to the living world the next day. Ukitake suggested that Rukia take some time off and be with her fiancé. Kiyone and Sentarou were taking over for a while.

Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, and Ichigo were in the living room. "Onii-chan what is it that you and Rukia-chan wanted to tell us?" Yuzu broke the silence.

"Well… you see…" "Ichigo just tell them. You did it in front of the whole Gotei 13." Rukia whispered. "Rukia-nee what it that on your finger?" Karin asked.

"Whaa! Rukia-chan is it an engagement ring?!" Yuzu leaped in surprised and ran over to Rukia. "Well… that's what we wanted to tell you. I asked Rukia to marry me."

"YES!! My son is a man now! He has a fiancé! I couldn't be more proud of you son!! When will you be married?" "Well Rukia and I decided next year in the spring." Isshin cried and ran over to Masaki's poster.

"My beloved wife! Our Ichigo has grown up! He's going to be married! I was right all along about our third daughter Rukia-chan!! She will make a great daughter in law. I was starting to get worried you see. I was starting to think that Ichigo was gay or something."

"What the hell old man!" "So when will I be expecting grandchildren Ichigo?" "You're already talking about that?" "My dear Ichigo I'm getting old you know and I need some grandchildren here." "You have a weird and twisted mind old man."

"I can't believe that you're my father. I seriously think that I was adopted." "Karin how could you say that. Masaki our Karin is so mean to me. What did I ever do to have you hate me like this Karin?" "Your being an idiot and scaring Rukia-nee." She replied coldly.

"Ano… oyaji you have to explain some things to me and Rukia." Ichigo changed the subject. Isshin explained everything. He even told them that he was a former captain of Gotei 13. When they heard, all were shocked in disbelief. Ichigo's father a former Gotei 13 captain. The weird old man that always attacked Ichigo every day.

"Oyaji are you serious?" "If I wasn't then how do you explain you having such an enormous amount of reiatsu?" "That's true. Never thought of that."

"Well it's getting late. You two better go get some sleep now. Since Rukia-chan is your fiancé it seems logical that she sleeps with you Ichigo." They both blushed and looked away from each other. "Awww! Ichi-nii is blushing. That is so cute!" Karin teased.

* * *

They were in Ichigo's room and Rukia sat on the bed. "So… what do we do now Ichigo?" "We should get some rest. We still have school tomorrow."

"I almost forgot about school. What are we going to say if people see the ring?" "Just tell them. It doesn't really matter now cause there has been rumors of us anyways. So we'll just make it official that we're together."

Ichigo embraced her and gave her a little kiss on the check. Then the closet door opened and everyone's favorite little plushy jumped out.

"**NEEEEEEEE-SANNNNNNNN!!** My one and only nee-san!! I finally get to embrace you after all these years being torn apart from you!"

As he headed towards Rukia's chest, Ichigo caught him in mid air and threw him across the room.

"Ichigo you bastard!! You have no right to keep me away from **MY** nee-san!! We belong together and you know that!! We are soul mates made for each other. So stop getting in the way!!"

Kon looked up in surprised to see Ichigo's arms wrapped around Rukia.

"Damn you Ichigo!! Get your hands of **MY** nee-san!! I saw her first!! She's **MINE**!! I'll kill you Ichigo!!" Just to irritate Kon, Ichigo kissed Rukia.

"**NOOOOOOOO!!** Ichigo's has tainted nee-san's pure lips!!" Kon started tugging on Ichigo's jeans in hopes he could get him away from his nee-san.

"Don't worry nee-san I'll make your lips pure again if you give me a kiss." Kon trying to reach Rukia but this time Rukia caught him. Kon notice something gold and shinny on Rukia's finger.

"Nee-san don't tell me… that this is an engagement ring from Ichigo?"

"Believe it or not Kon Rukia is **MY** fiancé."

"**Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!** Ichigo how could you! You stole my nee-san away from me!! You just shattered my heart into pieces (sob, sob, sniff, sniff). Nee-san I thought we had some thing special. We're lovers you and I!!"

"Urusai Kon!" Rukia took Kon out the room and came back. "What did you do to Kon?" "I gave him to Yuzu." She smirked. They both got ready to go to sleep. Ichigo pulled her closer and she snuggled herself to the warm embrace.

* * *

For once in his life his father didn't wake him up with a kick to the face. Ichigo's gaze fell to the girl sleeping next to him. Everything was worth it to wake up next to her. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Hmmm… Ichigo?" "Ohayou" "What time is it?" "6:30" "We should get ready then." When they were done they went down stairs for breakfast.

"Ohayou onii-chan, Rukia-chan. Did you sleep well?" Yuzu greeted with a warm smile. "Yeah we did."

"Of course you should of Ichigo. I didn't disturb your sleep with Rukia-chan cause that would be rude of me to disrupt you two…" Before Isshin could finish Ichigo punched him.

"Stop thinking that old man!" Rukia could only giggle. "Ohayou Yuzu, Rukia-nee, Ichii-nii, and so called father" Karin came down stairs.

"Karin why are you always so mean to daddy?" "Your such a freak old man." During breakfast Ichigo and Isshin were arguing like usual.

"What did I do to deserve a father like you?" Ichigo hissed at his father. Rukia kicked his shin and he yelled in pain. "Rukia what the hell?" "You shouldn't say such words to your father Ichigo." Ichigo just scowled and he calmed down a bit.

"Rukia-chan I'm so blessed to have a daughter in law like you! You can tame my wild son with just words." Isshin cried gabbing Rukia's hands.

"Ano… we should head to school now Ichigo."

"Rukia-chan, onii-chan here are your lunches." Yuzu handed the both a boxed lunched.

"Arigato Yuzu"

They both headed for the door and Ichigo was holding Rukia's hand on the way out.

They could hear Isshin crying out, "Young love!!" This was going to be along day especially at school. They walked side by side with their hands locked together.Rukia's hand fit perfectly well with Ichigo's.

* * *

Inoue and Tatsuki noticed them at the school entrance.

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!!" Inoue waved heading towards them along with Tatsuki trailing behind her. "Ohayou Inoue and Tatsuki. I'll go ahead and I'll just meet you there."

"Okay." He left the three girls and headed to class. "Ichigo has gotten soft. Kuchiki-san so is it true that Ichigo asked you?" "How'd you know Arisawa-san?" "Well Orihime told me. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. It's okay. Yeah he asked me." "I've never seen Ichigo so happy. Congrats!" Tatsuki smiled. "Arigato Arisawa-san. Ano… is it okay if I could speak with Inoue for a moment." "Sure. I'll see you two at class then." Tatsuki waved and soon left.

"Kuchiki-san what is it that you wanted to talk about?" "Inoue you can just call me Rukia." "But Kuchiki-san!" "Please. It seems that we already known each other for a long time now."

"Uh… sure R… Rukia" "Arigato." "Instead of Inoue call me Orihime okay Kuchiki… ahh Rukia." "Okay. Well Orihime… I wanted… to apologize…" "Why?" "I know that you have feelings for Ichigo. I'm… sorry Orihime… I…" Before she could finish Inoue hugged her.

"Iie Rukia, please don't apologize. If you do it's just going to make me cry. You see I've already realized that Kurosaki-kun loves you and I can't make him return my feelings for me. So I already decided to let go. To me I think it was the best thing I ever did."

"Orihime…" "Rukia you see when I finally let Kurosaki-kun go, my heart felt much lighter. I knew that I could finally move on and not linger on a love that I could never have. So please don't apologize. I think that I should be the one who should do that. I almost stood in the way of you and Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime there is no need to apologize and thank you." They both wiped off a little bit of tears they had. "Anyways I'm not alone cause Ishida-kun has been helping me a lot. He even offers to walk me home." Orihime blushed a bit.

"That's so cute Orihime! I think Ishida likes you a lot." With that comment she blushed more.

"I don't think so Rukia." "You may not think so but I know so." "How?" "Just _women's intuition_."

"You know I had that once. Back in Soul Society when Ishida-kun mad you the dress and I was about to give it to you, but then I had a thought that Ishida-kun had a crush on you." "Your so silly Orihime. We should get going."

* * *

"**I-C-H-I-G-O!!**" Keigo came running towards Ichigo but was stopped by his fist. "Ichigo why so mean. I just gave you a friendly greeting." "Whatever."

"Ichigo you seem happy. You don't have your usual scowl on today." "What are you talking about Mizuro?" "You usually have a scowl on. But to day you don't." "That is so true! Ichigo did you meet a girl or could have been that you…"

"Finish that sentence Keigo and I swear to Kami that I will throw you out the window." Ichigo made his face. "You see even though you're scowling, it's not the usual one you have. Something did happen." "Your so delusional Mizuro."

"Well any ways, have you noticed that Ishida and Inoue have been close lately?" Keigo started. "Yeah I see him walking Inoue-san home too." "Are you serious Mizuro?" Keigo's eyes widened.

"That Ishida! I knew it he has a thing for Inoue!" "You know Keigo it also seems that Inoue-san likes him too." "Ishida has taken the beautiful and kind hearted Hime. That can't be!" "Keigo your such a drama queen!" "But Mizuro! Inoue Orihime with Ishida!"

"Oi Keigo stop acting like a freaking woman!" "Your so mean to me Ichigo!"

Then Tatsuki walks in and hears Keigo's whining. "Shut up Keigo! Every one can hear you out side!" "Oi Tatsuki where's Rukia and Inoue?" "They're talking."

"The sweet, innocent, and yet very cute goddess Kuchiki-san is back?!" Keigo shouted while Ichigo's eye twitched.

Moments later Orihime and Rukia walked in the room, which cause Keigo to run to her.

"My goddess Kuchiki-san your back!" He said grabbing her soft delicate hands. "Asano-kun… are you okay?" "I am now Kuchiki-san! Now that I'm holding your soft hands."

Ichigo walked over and grabbed Rukia's hand away from Keigo's perverted hands. "Ichigo how dare you! You have no right to take Kuchiki-san's hands away from me. Your not her boyfriend!"

But suddenly he notices the ring on Rukia's finger. "See she can't be your boyfriend Ichigo! She already has a ring on her finger! Hahahahaha! Wait! Then that means Kuchiki-san can't be with me! NOOO!!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So Kuchiki-san who are you engaged to?" Keigo asked dramatically. "Are you stupid Keigo? Who else could it be?" Tatsuki shouted very irritated with him. "Well it obviously can't be Ichigo."

"You so stupid!" "What it true! There's just no way that Ichigo can ever get my goddess Kuchiki-san!" "Oi Keigo stop calling MY fiancé your goddess!"

"Wait wait wait what?! Kuchiki-san is you fiancé?" A very confused Keigo asked. "There is just no way that this could be happening! First Ishida has taken the beautiful Hime! Now the goddess Kuchiki-san is Ichigo's fiancé! What has the world come to?!"

"Alright everyone take your seats! Asano-san please stop pouting on the floor. We are not in preschool. So please take your seat now! We will start our lesson in literature!" It was going to be a long day. Ichigo would never hear the end of it from Keigo.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and you could already hear Orihime shout with glee. "Yay!! Lunchtime! Rukia come eat lunch with us okay." "Okay" "See you when we get back to class."

Ichigo gave Rukia a little kiss. "Aww!! You two are so cute!!" Orihime shouted.

However Keigo's jaw dropped, "Noooo!! So it is true! Kuchiki-san will be… will be… Kurosaki Rukia!!" He started crying. "You are a total drama queen Keigo!"

* * *

They decided to eat outside since it was such a warm day in the middle of January.

At the rooftop were Keigo, Mizuro, Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad. "Are you sure that I'm not dreaming this whole thing up?" Keigo was still in shock. "Let see." Ichigo punched Keigo who was getting really irritating.

"Ichigo you're so mean!" Then Keigo's gaze fell to the girls eating lunch out side near the tree. "Keigo what are you doing now?"

"Looking for my own girl cause it seems that every one has one." He sighed. "Awwww!! This is not fair at all!! Ishida gets the hottie Inoue-san while Ichigo will marry my goddess Kuchiki-san!"

"Oi Keigo! I don't appreciate you calling Inoue-san those names." (Even thought to Ishida it was true but he respected women.)

"And what did I tell you about calling **my** Rukia your goddess." Ichigo gave a death glare. "I'm sorry just a habit!! Don't hurt me! I promise it won't happen again and Kuchiki-san is your goddess Ichigo!"

He quickly went back to looking at the girls.

"Whoa!! Chizuru!!" Keigo shouted.

* * *

(Down where the girls were eating lunch.)

"So its true that Ishida has taken my Hime's heart. All that matter is that she's happy! But at least there still Kuchiki-san! So come on Kuchiki-san!!"

She ripped her ribbon off and was about to jump on top of Rukia, when Tatsuki gave her a punch.

"Chizuru!! Stop harassing Kuchiki-san! First it was Orihime now Kuchiki-san!! Back off Chizuru! Its broad daylight!"

"Nice… punch..." Chizuru fell on the ground holding her stomach.

* * *

(Back at the rooftop)

"Oi Keigo what are you shouting about?" "Well wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked. "Just spill it Keigo!" "Well it seems as if Chizuru want to play with your fiancé Ichigo."

"Whatever Keigo." "Wait what! Ichigo how can you be so calm." "Tatsuki is there anyways so if Chizuru does try anything, I'm sure that Tatsuki will beat her up for it."

"You are so lucky Ichigo! You get to be with Kuchiki-san! She has such a delicate petit figure that I would embrace. She would fit right into my arms and I would protect her from the world. Ahhh Kuchiki-san if only you were mine."

"Well she isn't so shut up or I'll shut you up."

* * *

_'Finally school was over!'_ Ichigo sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to see Keigo tomorrow.

It was Friday after all so that would mean he could be with Rukia. They took the long way home and they passed the by the park.

They could hear children playing along with the sound of their laughter. They got home around six thirty.

"Were home!"

"Welcome back Ichii-nii Rukia-nee." This time Karin greeted them.

"Dinner is ready" Yuzu called from the kitchen. At dinner Isshin was smirking to Ichigo. "So Ichigo when will I be expecting grandchildren?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" "Well you and Rukia-chan came home rather late today." "What the hell!! We were at the park old man!! Stop thinking like that!!"

"At the park! My son why there? You know it's a public place so why…" He couldn't finish for Ichigo's fist made contact with his jaw. "What is wrong with you!?"

As they both argued a black hell butterfly came fluttering in. "Onii-chan what is that?" Yuzu asked. Both Isshin and Ichigo stop to look at what she was talking about.

"Jigokuchou?" Rukia interrupted. "What is it Rukia-nee?" Karin looked puzzled. "Jigokuchou is what we shinigami use to relay messages to others." Rukia let it land on her finger.

"All Gotei 13 taichous and fuku-taichous, there is a mandatory meeting immediately. Please report to the meeting hall at once. This is Matsumoto Rangiku tenth squad fuku-taichou reporting that is all." Then the butterfly flew off.

"I'll be back. This meeting shouldn't take that long." "So Rukia-nee you're a fuku-taichou?" "Yeah Karin I am." "What squad?" "13"

She got out of her giga and was in her shinigami uniform. "Rukia-nee what is that on your left arm?" "Oh this? This signifies that I'm a fuku-taichou of Gotei 13 and it has the 13 squad number, along with the 13 squad seal."

She took her zanpaku-tou out and focused some of her reiatsu to Shirayuki. As it glowed she pushed Shirayuki into the open space and turned it like a key.

"Kaijiou" A door appeared and another Jigokuchou came fluttering out. "See you later Rukia-nee chan. Hope everything goes well."

"See you later okay. Ja ne!" Rukia headed to the door and then disappeared. This time Ichigo knew that she would be back so he wasn't worried.

* * *

I wonder what they will be talking about?? To be continued next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach is not mine. The only Bleach that I own is for washing clothes!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Thank you all for coming as soon a possible to this meeting." The first squad captain began.

"As you all are aware of, the three squads that have no taichous are unorganized. We still need captains for the 5th, 3rd, and 9th squads. The fuku-taichous of the squads are doing a good job, however they can't handle all the workload by themselves."

"So who do you think would be good candidates for these squads?" Was the question all had in mind.

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou do you think that Kurosaki would be interested?" The old man asked.

"Ichigo? I'm not sure but I would consider him as a possible candidate for a captain. I could ask him."

"Very well Kuchiki fuku-taichou."

There was some debate among them to see if Ichigo could be a taichou or not. The meeting continued for another hour.

* * *

(Back in the living world.)

Ichigo was in his room looking out the window. It had been hours when she left.

"Were you waiting for me?" He looked back and saw Rukia standing there with a smile.

"What does it look like to you?"

"I don't know that's why I asked. Baka." She got inside her gigai.

"So how was the meeting?"

"It was okay. We were just discussing some things with the divisions."

"What about?"

"Well you know that ever since Aizen's betrayal along with Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname that the 5th, 3rd, and 9th squads don't have captains. The three squads have been very disorganized even thought the fuku-tiachous have worked hard. However they can't handle all the workload for the division. I barely get to see Momo, Hisagi and Kira haven't been out lately."

"That must suck."

"It does. So we were talking about possible candidates for the position of captain. They were considering you if you wanted to be come one."

"Me as… as a Gotei 13 captain?" He was shocked with the news.

"Well yeah if you wanted to. Yamamoto-sama asked me to tell you about it. He even recommended you to be come one and even Ukitake taichou agreed. But you don't have to if you don't want to and you don't have to make the decision now."

Should he become taichou? He wasn't quite ready to answer the question yet.

* * *

Ichigo woke up that morning but Rukia wasn't there beside him. When he came down stairs he saw Rukia cooking.

"Well Ichigo your up early."

"What are you doing Rukia?"

"Yuzu is showing me how to cook. So I'm helping with breakfast."

"Just don't burn the house down." With that comment he got a kick in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For insulting my skills." Even though they were going to be married, they still had their usual bickering and insult to each other.

"Here try it."

"What is it?"

"Is called an omelet."

"What with the bunny?"

"It's a Chappy omelet of course what does it look like?"

"Lets just hope it taste better than it looks." He received a punch to the gut this time.

"Ow Rukia. It just that it looks like your drawings but more…"

"More what Ichigo?" She had her death glare that shot daggers at you when you looked at her.

"Never mind."

"Thought so."

He took a bit of the omelet then he looked at Rukia. "Rukia… what did you do to the omelet?"

"What! What are you talking about?" She took a piece and popped it into her mouth. She looked back at Ichigo.

"You JERK!! There's nothing wrong with it! It taste perfectly fine!"

"Got ya! It does taste really good though."

"I should also ask Orihime to teach me to cook too." He looked at her with a _Are-you-crazy?_ look.

* * *

Later that day Rukia had gone out with Orihime to have lunch along with Tatsuki and his sisters. The question popped back to Ichigo's head. _'Should I become taichou?'_ he was debating with in himself.

_'Well may be I could live in Soul Society with Rukia. Right after we graduate I don't even know what I'll be doing. I don't even know what job I'll have. Any ways I could always visit my family any time.'_

He was still debating with in himself but he soon decided that he would become a captian of Gotei 13. He wanted to be with Rukia.

She was already a seated officer, which she had always wanted to be. Rukia already gave him so much so it was his turn to do the same.

When Rukia got back from her outing with Orihime, Ichigo decided to tell her of his decision.

"Rukia about the whole me choosing to become taichou…"

"What about it?"

"I've decided that I want to become one."

"Ichigo are you serious?"

"Well I was thinking about it earlier and yeah I've decided."

"What about your family here?"

"Well you're soon going to be my family Rukia and I can always visit Yuzu, Karin, and the old man any time. Anyways after we graduate I don't even know what I'll be doing. So I figured why not live with you in Soul Society."

"If that's what you decided Ichigo. You also have to tell them about this too. I'll go inform Gotei 13 of this."

Gotei 13 received word of Ichigo's decision and they had called for Rukia.

* * *

(In Soul Society the meeting hall)

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou, so Kurosaki Ichigo as accepted our proposal."

"Hai, he has."

"Taichous what do you think of this matter?"

"I personally think that he would be actually worthy of joining our ranks." Hitsugaya Toshiro commented.

"If that is what the boy wants, then we should let him try." Unohana agreed.

"I say let him join. It would be fun to fight him to the death again." Kenpachi added and Ukitake said, "Kurosaki has helped us a lot in the past years and he would make a great addition to Gotei 13."

"But he just a mere human boy."

"But your also forgetting Kurotsuchi that he is also a shinigami that saved our asses at the winter war." Kyouraku interrupted.

"If the boy will be joining us then this will be good to see if he is really worthy of a position of taichou." Soi Fong said coldly.

"I would agree of what ever Yamamoto-sama decides." The quiet 7th squad captain broke his silence.

"We should put him to the test. To see if he really is worthy of joining our ranks." Byakuya finally spoke.

"Very well. We shall see how strong Kurosaki really is. We all will meet back here in an hour to pick who Kurosaki will fight. Also please send word to him to be here."

"HAI!" Every one went back to their division.

* * *

(In the real world)

"Ichigo…"

"R… Renji?!"

"Come we must head to Soul Society."

"Why?"

"Yamamoto-sama has requested your presence. We will be deciding on your decision to become taichou."

"Alright."

* * *

(In Soul Society)

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Hai. Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama"

"So you wish to be a member of Gotei 13."

"Hai. Ano where is ever one."

"They will be arriving soon. So don't worry I will not start with out them. All the taichous will be arriving along with their fuku-taichous."

The first to arrive was Soi Fong along with her vice-captain, and then they all go in order according to their number.

All the captains sat in a chair while their vice-captains stood next to them at the left side. (But Yachiru was standing on Kenpachi's shoulder.) Ichigo stood at the middle very nervous.

"Kurosaki, it seems as if most of the taichous here want you to join us. You have already beaten two captains in the past but we shall truly see what you are made of. You will have to fight two battles. In here are 13 numbers that symbolize the 13 squads. The first number you pick will be of captain class."

Ichigo reached and pulled out the number 10.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro 10th squad taichou will be your opponent. Now pull out another number for your second opponent is of vice-captian class."

He reached in and pulled out the number 13._ **'Rukia!' **_

"Kuchiki Rukia 13th squad fuku-taichou is your other opponent. The first battle will be against Kuchiki then Hitsugaya." Ichigo had to fight against Rukia.

The one person he could never lift his sword against nor would he want to. He promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and he would be the one to protect her.

"Wait! Isn't there any other way so I don't have to fight Rukia."

"Ichigo please. I'm stronger than you think so don't underestimate me."

"But Rukia…"

She turned her back to him and left with every one. They all headed for the area where the battle will be.

* * *

"The first battle will be have a time limit. 10 minutes to defeat your opponent and who ever is left standing wins. Are you ready Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo I not going to hold back just because it's you."

"Begin!"

"Get ready Ichigo!" Rukia used shunpo to get behind him. She had become faster than he imagined. She took her zanpaku-tou out and swung for his head but he blocked with his.

"Rukia your really serious about this aren't you?"

"I told you that I will kill you Ichigo if you go easy on me. Treat me like any other opponent!" Their zanpaku-tou's clashed with each other.

"If your not going to do any thin then I will." She pointed her fingers to his face and yelled, **"Hadono yon, Byakuri!"** (White lightning) White lightning flashed out of her fingers straight to Ichigo.

He got a scratch on his face and he flew backwards. Rukia's kidou had improved in the pass year and she hasn't even released Shirayuki.

**"Hadono san-ju-san, Sokatsui!!"** (Blue fire crash) There was a loud explosion and smoke everywhere. Then out of nowhere Rukia comes flying out from the sky. She used Soukatsui as a distraction and to blind Ichigo's sight of the battle filed. Blades came crashing once again.

"Ichigo FIGHT ME!! Stop holding back!! It makes it seem like you don't trust me nor my ability to fight!!" Rukia was right. He was basically saying that he didn't trust her enough to give her a fair battle.

Every one watch the battle with interest to see how it was going to turn out. He swung Zangetsu towards her, she jumped backwards, and a little blood came down her arm.

"So you're finally fighting back." She held Shirayuki in her hand and took her stance.

**"Mai Sode no Shirayuki" **The air became cold as Shirayuki appeared. No matter how many times Ichigo saw Rukia release Shirayuki, he was still impressed.

She suddenly was behind him and said, **"Some no mai, Tskishiro!**" A ring of pure white ice formed and it was starting to engulf him. He broke free and the ring of ice glowed and it froze the sky around it.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!"** He hit the tower of ice. She dogged and called another spell,

**"Bakudono roku-ju-ichi, Riujou kourou!"** (Six-rod light prison) He was caught by surprise and he couldn't move.

"Sorry Ichigo"

She took another stance and stabled Shirayuki onto the ground, which froze it.

**"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"** Huge amounts of white snow headed towards him but he couldn't move an inch for he was still trapped in the spell.

He was incased in the crystal ice and the only thing left was the sound of crystal bells as the ice flew in the air. She went to Ichigo,

"So is this all that you can do Ichigo? Pathetic."

She was about to walk away when she heard the ice starting to crack. "You've gotten stronger Rukia. Impressive. But now it's my turn."

He charged at her and once again they were fighting with their swords. They both pushed each other back and Ichigo managed to knock Shirayuki out of Rukia's grip.

"Shirayuki!!" Her sword went flying and landed a few meters away from Ichigo.

"So Rukia what are you going to do now?" He charged at her again.

Thinking quickly Rukia placed both her hands together and charged straight at him then called out another spell. 

**"Bakudono yon, Hainawa!!"** (Creeping Rope)

"What the hell is this?" He shouted struggling to break free. She quickly went for Shirayuki and just in time, for Ichigo was about to break loose.

She quickly placed both the ends of her palms together and shouted, **"Hadono nana-ju-san, Souren Sokatsui!" **(Twin lotus, blue fire crash) The blue fire went straight for Ichigo.

Every one was at the edge of their seat as the two fought each other. Both were panting really hard for they were out of breath. The battle was so tense but there was still two minutes left on the clock.

Both charged again, this time Ichigo got an opening and took it. She managed to block it with her sword however Shirayuki got damaged and was split in two.

Which cause Rukia a cut and her blood spilling everywhere. She fell on the ground and Ichigo came running to her.

"Don't you dare!! This is a battle and I'm your opponent! So don't you dare come here and try helping me!" He was a few inches away from her.

She tried standing up and pointed her broken sword towards his arm.

"Rukia what are you doing? You can't fight with a broken sword. It's…"

He was interrupted when she said,** "San no mai, Shirafune!"** (White cutter) Her blade formed back and hit Ichigo's arm at the process. Blood spilled and Rukia took her sword out from Ichigo.

Both were still until one of them gave in and fell. Time had also run out when one of them had fallen.

"This battle is over and the winner is… Ku… Kurosaki Ichigo!" Rukia was the one that fell for she could no longer hold out.

* * *

"Ichigo…"

"Baka don't talk. You need to rest." They were at the fourth division and were being treated for some injuries.

"So Hitsugaya taichou is your next opponent?"

"Yeah. All I need is to defeat him."

"Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, find out for yourself."

"RUKIA!!" Matsumoto popped her head in.

"Rangiku-san!!"

"That was some intense battle you two fought!"

"Yeah she really looked like she wanted to kill me back there."

"Shut up Ichigo. I told you that I wouldn't hold back."

"Ichigo your lucky that Rukia didn't shred you into pieces."

"What do you mean Rangiku-san?"

"Well…ever since Rukia has been appointed fuku-taichou, she has a reputation for shredding her enemies into pieces and leaving no trace of their existence. She is also a master at using kidou, so her combination of kidou along with Shirayuki is flawless."

"Oi Kurosaki! Are you ready?" Hitsugaya came in.

"Ahhh!! Taichou!! Is it time for the next battle already?"

"Yeah if he's ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready Toshiro."

**"That's Hitsugaya taichou to you."** Both Rangiku and Rukia said at the same time.

"See Kurosaki they know. So you better remember." Toshiro gave his little smirk.

"So lets go."

"Yeah, right behind you. Wait Rukia what are you doing?"

"Going to watch the fight of course."

"Don't you need …"

"Ichigo I'll be fine. The cuts aren't deep and it's nothing serious. Besides I want to see how this fight turns out and to see if you get your ass kicked."

"Alright, alright. You win. Thanks for your support."

"Your welcome Ichii! This is for good luck." She gave him a kiss and then left with Matsumoto.

"Oi if your done being love struck lets go."

"Don't worry Hitsugaya **taichou **you'll be like that to with Hinamori too." Ichigo smirked at the little captain.

"You will so pay for that comment Kurosaki." They both headed out for their battle.

* * *

"Next Battle Ichii and Toshii!!" (Me)

"What did you just call me?!" (Hitsugaya)

"I mean Histugaya **TAICHOU!!**" (Me) sweat dropps

"Thought so" (Hitsugaya)

"Taichou your so** MEAN**! Even to the person who is writting this Fanfic!" (Matsumoto)

"It's okay! I still **Love HITSUGAYA TAICHOU**!!" (Me)

"You are so weird" (Hitsu)

"**THANK YOU!** I got a comment from **THE HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!**" (Me screaming like crazy and gives him a big hug and gives him a samll kiss on the forehead then runs away)

To be continued...

**"Oi!! This is not over! Get back here!!"** (Hitsu)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Bleach! Awww, that sucks though. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"You are allowed to use bankai. However no hollow form Kurosaki." The old man informed.

"Lets go Kurosaki." Hitsugaya unleashed some of his reiatsu and Ichigo did the same.

Both used shunpo and their blades came into contact with each other. Sparks stared to fly as each of the blades came crashing on to the other.

Things were getting intense as each of them headed straight for one another.

"This is getting us no where Kurosaki. I guess it's time that you see my zanpaku-tou's true form." Toshiro jumped in the air and called his zanpaku-tou's name.

**"Set upon the frosted heavens Hyourinmaru!!"** Water came out of his sword and circled into the sky, as it got cloudy. Then a dragon of ice appeared and shards of ice started falling down from the sky. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Hyourinmaru.

* * *

(At the stands were everyone was watching)

"OWWW!! Rukia stop griping my arm so tightly!!" Renji looked at the girl crushing his arm.

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

"Rukia he'll be fine. You know how strong he is so it'll be okay. Just watch."

"I know it's just that…"

"Rukia stop worrying too much! Just shut up and watch!"

"Don't tell me what to do Renji!! You shut up!"

(Grip) "OWWW! You little…"

"Stop bickering you two." Matsumoto cut in.

"Ano Hinamori why so sad?"

"It's just that I'm worried for Shiro-chan too. I don't want them to get hurt too much."

"AWWWW!! That is so cute Hinamori! You're just like Rukia!! Both of you worry too much." Rangiku giggled while Hinamori blushed.

* * *

(Back to the battle)

Hyourinmaru's speed was incredible. Ichigo was covered in water, soon enough the water became into ice and covered his skin. "What the hell!"

"Kurosaki you're slow." Toshiro swung his sword again and Hyourinmaru went for Ichigo one more time. Ichigo however tried to swing Zangetsu but failed to for his arms were becoming stiff from the ice.

The only thing he could do was to try and block Hyourinmaru. Ichigo managed to shake some of the ice off him, as Hyourinmaru was about to swallow him whole again.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!!"** A crescent white light shattered Hyourinmaru.

"Not bad Kurosaki, not bad at all. Why don't we take it to the next level."

Both of them released huge amounts of reiatsu and yelled,** "BANKAI!!"** Ichigo had a normal sized sword, with his black kimono and the ends were ripped.

He looked at Hitsugaya's bankai. He had Hyourinmaru's wings, with three crystal flower pedals at the top.

"All of your bankai's are so impressive compared to mine."

"Looks don't matter Kurosaki."

They charged at one another with their blades coming in contact as sparks flew. They had been fighting for at least half an hour but it seemed like forever.

They were both panted really hard for both were getting tired. They both had cuts and blood that ran down their faces.

"Lets finish this Kurosaki." Both put their last remaining strength into one final hit. They charged one last time and there was a loud explosion. Ice flew everywhere.

They stood still for a few seconds and then blood poured out. Both of them had fallen but still alive.

* * *

"Congratulations Kurosaki Ichigo! We are proud to welcome you to Gotei 13!"

"Arigato Yamamoto-sama."

"You are now the new captain of the 5th squad. Your vice-captain is Hinamori Momo. Will give you your captain's haori soon."

"Ano Yamamoto-sama… could I finish my school work first in the real world be for becoming a full time captain."

"I see no harm in that. Very well Kurosaki."

"Arigato."

Captains and vice-captains came and congratulated him. "Ichigo!!" Rukia gave him a hug.

"Oi Ichigo! I'll look forward to fighting you soon." Zaraki grinned.

"You know how to kill everything don't you Kenpachi?" Ichigo said while still hugging Rukia.

"Oi!! We all should go out and celebrate since Ichigo is now a captain!!" Matsumoto burst out. Everyone agreed (Except for Byakuya, Komamura, Yamamoto, and Kurotsuchi. He let Nemu go.)

"I don't want to go." Toshiro said.

"But taichou!!"

"NO, Matsumoto I don't want to!!"

"Oh I see. Well then I guess that I have to tell everyone and show them..." Hitsugaya's eyes widened

"Don't you dare Matsumoto!!"

"So taichou are you going?"

"FINE!!" Hitsugaya shouted at her.

"That's wonderful taichou!!" She grinned deviously.

People were wondering what Matsumoto was going to do if he didn't come.

* * *

There was a lot of laughing as everyone was drinking. Kyouraku was already drunk and was singing to Nanao.

"Kawaii, kawaii Nanao-chan! Lovely, lovely Nanao-chan! Will you give me a k…"

"Kick!! Sure taichou I'll be glad to!!" She looked at her drunken captain. So she takes a gallon of water and pours it on his head.

"Ahhh my Nanao-chan she is so cruel. But she so cute when she's mad."

Kiyone and Sentarou were arguing who could drink more sake between the two of them as Ukitake watched.

Ikkaku was drinking two sake bottles at once for he lost a game against Renji, then all of a sudden Yachiru comes and shoves it down his throat causing him to choke.

Matsumoto was gossiping once again and trying to get Soi Fong to drink this time.

"Soi Fong taichou you need to drink some sake!! Nemu tried it so now it's your turn to drink some too. Not to mention Yorouichi-san will be proud of you!!"

"Fine Matsumoto I'll drink some." Soi Fong replied

Hitsugaya was sitting near Matsumoto very irritated but Hinamori tried to cheer him up.

Rukia notice Ichigo outside and went to him.

"Ichigo why are you here?"

"Just wanted to get some air"

"I see." She hugged Ichigo and he did the same.

"Ne… Rukia what did you think Rangiku-san have on Toshiro. She made him come even though he didn't want to."

"I don't know. Lets ask her when she gets drunk. Which is in about a few minutes."

"How do you know?"

"You'll hear her passing out then gasping for air. She usually does that every time we go out. So in 3… 2… 1"

"**Whaaa!!** I was going to die!! I need to get some air!!" Rangiku shouted while gasping.

"Told you." Rukia smirked while Rangiku step out side where they were.

"Ahh so you two are here. Guess I should leave you two alone." She said smirking while the two blushed.

"No its okay Rangiku-san. Ano… what do you have on Hitsugaya taichou cause you made him come."

"Ahhhh that… I can't tell you."

"**But** Rangiku-san! You owe me! I've saved your ass from Hitsugaya taichou a lot of times now!"

"Okay, okay! **BUT!!** You have to promise you will **NOT**!! I REPEAT **NOT**!! TELL!!" They both nodded and Rangiku was looking to see if anyone was around.

"Okay well it all started at the office…"

* * *

(Flash back)

"Matsumoto stop drinking sake and finish your paper work!" Hitsugaya looked at his lazy vice-captain while she was drinking.

"Hmmmm taichou you're so mean. Relax a bit will you."

"How can I relax a bit when there are so much paper work to do! And you haven't even finish your pile yet!"

"Hai…"

(Few minutes later) "Taichou I'm finished!!"

"Good. I'll give them to Yamamoto-sama. By the way Matsumoto, can you make some tea?"

"Hai!! Anything for taichou!" He rolled his eyes as he left.

As Matsumoto was making tea a thought crossed her mind.

_'Hmmmm I wonder what taichou is like when he's drunk.__ I hope he's not mean drunk.__ I have another bottle of sake.__ I don't think it'll hurt to try.__'_

So she puts sake in the tea. When Hitsugaya came back, "Taichou here's your tea!!"

She greeted him with a big smile. "Arigato Matsumoto." He sat back down at his desk and took a sip of the tea.

"Matsumoto… is this a new flavor? Cause it taste a little different."

"Ahhh… yeah… it is a… new flavor. Why… is it bad?"

"Actually no, it taste quite good." A few minutes later after he drank all the tea, _'Hmmmm I feel a little dizzy_._'_ Hitsugaya thought to himself with pink checks.

**"NANI!!"** He suddenly shouted.

"Taichou what's wrong?"

"M… Matsumoto…"

"Hai?"

**"****There are two offffff youuuuuuu!!" **

"Huh?"

**"There are two Masumoto!! NOOOOO!!" **

"Taichou!! Your drunk"

"No I'm not… no one can get drunk frommm **teaaaaaaaa.**"

"But your drunk right now."

"Maybe you're the…one who's drunk Matsumoto…"

"No I'm not taichou. Your crazy"

"I'm not crazy you are"

"No taichou you're the crazy one"

"Call me crazy again and I'll get my zanpaku-tou out."

"… Your crazy"

**"Set upon the frosted heavens Hyourinmaru!!"** (_**SPLASH**_)

"See your face is frozen solid! You can't even say a word"

**"… TAICHOU!! That was my last sake bottle!! And I'm still sober!! I think"**

Instead of grabbing Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya grabbed the sake bottle in front of Matsumoto and splashed it in her face.

(Crying a river of tears) "Taichou how could you!! That was my sake!! **MINE!!**" (Sob, sob, sniff, sniff)

"Taichou…"

"… zzzzzzzz" (Evil smirk from Matsumoto.)

"**REVENGE**"

She takes out a camera and a marker then takes pictures of him sleeping as well as drawing on his face.

Snap, click, click, flash.

When Hitsugaya woke up he saw Matsumoto sleeping on the couch and saw pictures everywhere.

"Matsumoto your so messy"

He was going to pick up the pictures, when he passed by the mirror and was horrified by whet he saw. His blood began to boil.

**"MATSUMOTO!!"**

He was about to strangle her but then he saw the pictures on the floor and noticed it was of him. He started ripping the pictures to pieces but he didn't know that she had copies made just in case.

(End of flash back)

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia jaw dropped, for they could not believe what they were hearing.

"What you two don't believe me? Fine I'll show you proof"

Matsumoto takes out the pictures that she took of Hitsugaya while asleep. Their eyes widened when they saw the pictures.

**"M…M… MASUMOTO!!"** The temperature suddenly became 20 degrees colder.

"Hay there Taichou!"

"Matsumoto give me those pictures back!!"

"Calm down taichou. At least yours isn't worse as Renji's" Rangiku holding up the pictures so Toshiro couldn't reach them.

"Renji's??" both Ichigo and Rukia looked puzzled at the 10th squad fuku-taichou.

"Well yeah. How do you think we got him into the whole fake wedding thing?" Rangiku pulled out a picture of Renji.

"Witness with your own eyes Kuchiki Rukia (Soon to be Kurosaki) what your best friend has been up to."

Both Ichigo and Rukia burst into laughter. "OMG!! That's Renji!! I can't believe what I'm seeing!!"

"Hahahaha! I bet if Byakuya ever saw what his fuku-taichou has been up to, he would never look at him the same way!"

"My stomach hurts from laughing to much! Hahahaha! I would so like to see Nii-sama's reaction!"

"What the hell are you two laughing at? Both of you are so loud everyone can hear you inside" Renji asked with Ikkaku and Yumichika right behind him.

"Hay Renji!" Matsumoto said holing up the picture so the three could see what it was.

"….** RANGIKU-SAN!!** You promised that if I went along you wouldn't show any one!!" Renji was beyond horrified.

"Oi Matsumoto!! You traitor!!" Ikkaku yelled from behind Renji.

"How troublesome. This not beautiful at all." Yumichika gave a big sigh.

"Ne, ne how did this all start anyways?" Rukia was trying to stop laughing with no luck at all.

"Well…"

"Shut up Yumichika!! Why the hell are you going to tell them?!"

"Might as well tell them since they already saw the picture."

"pft whatever do what you want"

"Alright well I warned Renji about it but he wouldn't listen."

"It's not that I wouldn't listen to you Yumichika but I just didn't believe what you said."

"Anyways as I was saying… it started when we were walking back to the 11th division because Ikkaku here decides to get drunk and wasted. I learned a lesson to not be near Ikkaku when he is drunk."

"Why is that?" a confused Ichigo asked

"When Ikkaku is drunk he thinks a guy is a girl and a girl is a guy." a moment of silence then…

"Hahahahaha!! That is so retarded!! Hahahaha Baka!!" more laughter came from the two along with Matsumoto and Toshiro snickering.

"Urusai!!" Ikkaku said very irritated.

"As I was saying… then Ikkaku starts flirting with Renji while he was helping him walk. Renji however was freaking out and trying to ignore Ikkaku."

"It all happened in a flash! One moment I was helping Ikkaku and then he… he… as you can see from the picture what he did." Renji was so ashamed of what happened that night.

"**HE KISSED YOU!!**" Matsumoto shouted. "**SHUT UP MASTUMOTO!**" Ikkaku hissed at her.

"You thought that was embarrassing enough, I then heard a click and a flash. It was Rangiku-san a Yachiru fuku-taichou that took the picture." Renji buried his head in his hands.

"Suck for your ass Renji!" Ichigo was on the floor laughing.

"I also heard from Yachiru that Ikkaku once started flirting with Zaraki taichou." Matsumoto no longer could hold her laughter in.

"Matsumoto you have such a big mouth"

"Now, now taichou don't worry your secret is still safe with me."

"What secret! When those two already know", Toshiro pointed to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Matsumoto give me back those pictures!"

"I will so kick your ass for this Matsumoto! Even Yachiru fuku-taichou knows about it!!"

Both Ikkaku and Hitsugaya were about to charge at her when she put the pictures in between her huge valleys.

"Fine go and reach down there since you two want them so badly" Rangiku smirked at them.

"Oi Abarai! Go and get the pictures from Matsumoto!"

"What! Why me! She's your fuku-taichou!"

"Cuz I said so."

"I thought you guys wanted the pictures. Oh well! I'm going to the 9th division to ask them to put the pictures on the upcoming newspaper. Ja ne!" She stared walking off.

**"Rangiku-san!!"**

**"Matsumoto! Get your ass back here!" **The three started chasing her.

**"Ahhhhhhhhh! Run away!"** You could hear Rangiku screaming at the distance.

* * *

"Run for your life Ran-chan!! Run RUN!!" (me)

"I'm running as fast I as can!" (Ran-chan)

"Don't look behind you Ran-chan but there gaining on you!" (Me)

Ran looks behind her... "Ahhhhahahaha!!"

"I told you not to look!" (Me)

"I couldn't help it!" (Ran-chan)

"Run faster!!" (me)

"It hard to run super fast when you have big boobs!" (Ran-chan)

**"MATSUMOTO!!" **(Toshii)

"Crap taichou is gaining on me!!" (Ran-chan)

"Were almost there Ran-chan!" (Me)

Running towards the 9th division when we reached the door...

"Naniiiiiii!! NOOOOO!" (me)

"They can't be closed!!" (Ran-chan)

"Who the hell closed it?!" (me)

sign says...

Closed for today by order of Hisagi-Fukutaichou

"That Hisagi!" (me)

"Heheheheheh we got you now!!" (Renji, Ikkaku, Toshii)

"Oi your that girl from before!" (Toshii)

"hehehehe... Later Ran-chan!!" (me running away)

"Wait!! Snow-chan don't leave me here!!" (Ran-chan)

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" (Ran-chan)

To be continued... Chapter 10 is the FINAL Chapter!!


End file.
